A communication system can be seen as a facility that enables communication sessions between two or more entities such as fixed or mobile communication devices, base stations, servers and/or other communication nodes. A communication system and compatible communicating entities typically operate in accordance with a given standard or specification which sets out what the various entities associated with the system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved. For example, the standards, specifications and related protocols can define the manner how communication devices can access the communication system and how various aspects of communication shall be implemented between communicating devices. A communication can be carried on wired or wireless carriers. In a wireless communication system at least a part of the communication between at least two stations occurs over a wireless link.
Examples of wireless systems include public land mobile networks (PLMN) such as cellular networks, satellite based communication systems and different wireless local networks, for example wireless local area networks (WLAN). A wireless system can be divided into cells, and hence these are often referred to as cellular systems. A cell is provided by a base station. Cells can have different shapes and sizes. A cell can also be divided into sectors. Regardless of the shape and size of the cell providing access for a user equipment, and whether the access is provided via a sector of a cell or a cell, such area can be called radio service area or access area. Neighbouring radio service areas typically overlap, and thus a communication in an area can listen to more than one base station.
A user can access the communication system by means of an appropriate communication device. A communication device of a user is often referred to as user equipment (UE) or terminal. A communication device is provided with an appropriate signal receiving and transmitting arrangement for enabling communications with other parties. Typically a communication device is used for enabling receiving and transmission of communications such as speech and data. In wireless systems a communication device provides a transceiver station that can communicate with another communication device such as e.g. a base station of an access network and/or another user equipment. The communication device may access a carrier provided by a station, for example a base station, and transmit and/or receive communications on the carrier.
Examples of communication systems attempting to satisfy the increased demands for capacity are architectures that are being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), such as the long-term evolution (LTE), or the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio-access technologies. The LTE aims to achieve various improvements, for example reduced latency, higher user data rates, improved system capacity and coverage, reduced cost for the operator and so on. A further development of the LTE is often referred to as LTE-Advanced. The various development stages of the 3GPP LTE specifications are referred to as releases.
In LTE-Advanced the network nodes can be wide area network nodes such as a macro eNodeB (eNB) which may, for example, provide coverage for an entire cell. Alternatively in LTE-Advanced, network nodes can be small area network nodes such as Home eNBs (HeNB) (femto cells) or pico eNodeBs (pico-eNB). HeNBs may be configured to support local offload and may support any UE or UEs belonging to a closed subscriber group (CSG) or an open subscriber group (OSG). Pico eNBs can, for example, be configured to extend the range of a cell. In some instances a combination of wide area network nodes and small area network nodes can be deployed using the same frequency carriers (e.g. co-channel deployment). In UMTS multiple base stations (Node-Bs) may be controlled by one or more radio network controllers (RNCs).
Real-time text telephony services may be provided in cellular networks, whereby text can be transmitted as it is being typed or otherwise created (e.g. transcribed from a voice call). Global text telephony (GTT), or teletypewriter (TTY) in public switched telephone network (PSTN), is a real-time text service for deaf and/or hearing impaired persons. In Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) an audio codec, cellular text telephony modem (CTM), is used to transmit the text along a circuit switched (CS) speech call. ITU-T T.140, by the International Telegraph Union Telecommunication Standardisation Sector, defines a protocol for real-time text applications. IETF RFC 4103 defines how T.140 is carried over Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP)/User Datagram Protocol (UDP) in IP networks. IETF RFC 4103 is used for GTT services in Session Initiation Protocol (SIP)/IP Multimedia Subsystems (IMS).